Wolf and Fox
by Lunar-Fox
Summary: It is Ginny and Draco's children's first year at Hogwarts. They make an enemy, Snape's son, who tries to ruin their lives.
1. Late

Wolf and Fox

Chapter 1: Late

"Move it sis, we'll be late for Mum's class!" Said Alec Malfoy, a Gryffindor with white-blonde hair, from the end of the hall. "You know Gryffindor and Slytherin have got double transfiguration today."

"Will you shut it!" Vicki Malfoy shouted back. " You know I'm moving as fast as I can." The red-haired Slytherin was struggling to pile her books into a split bag. " Mum can fix it for me," she said, as she shoved the bag into her robes, at the same time trying to balance the teetering pile of books in her arms.

"If she can't, I bet dad will do it for you, we've got potions next, but forget that now, we're 3 minute's late! Hopefully mum loves us enough to spare us the talk." Alec replied.

"Not to mention the embarrassment," Vicki said standing carefully, as to not spill her books. " Now let's hurry, we don't want to be any later than we already are!"

They rushed down the corridors as fast as they could, with Vicki's books teetering dangerously. 

"Uh oh, steer clear: it's that 5th year bully Jake Snape!" Alec whispered quickly to Vicki as they neared a sallow faced boy with greasy, stringy black hair leaning casually against the stony castle wall. Snape watched them pass. They came even to him, and he suddenly stuck his foot out. Vicki quickly stopped short, but Alec was so busy trying to act as though Snape was just a suit of armor, that he tripped and landed face-down on the hard floor. Ignoring Snape, Vicki helped Alec to his feet. His nose was bleeding, but he didn't care. "We're late for class, you jerk!" he shouted at a sneering Snape. 

" That's right, so let's keep moving!" Vicki said to Alec quietly, dragging him toward the transfiguration classroom, trying to avoid a fight. 

"Whatever," said Alec, glaring over his shoulder at Snape as he pulled his arm out of his sister's grip and they strode into the transfiguration classroom. The children's mother and teacher, Ginny Weasley, gave Vicki a disapproving look as she saw her come through the door. 

"Yeah, mum, I know we're late," Vicki said to her mother, "But my bag-"

"-Oh my goodness!" her mother interrupted quickly, "Alec! What happened? You haven't been fighting, have you? Oh dear, you're only in first year, darling! You shouldn't be fighting! Was it an older student? You should be very careful! You could be seriously hurt, or hurt someone else!" Ginny Weasly was speaking very fast and worriedly.

"I haven't been fighting! That Snape 5th year just stuck out his leg and tripped me. It's no big deal mum; you're embarrassing me," Alec muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Several students were watching intently from their seats, and it was obvious that the Slytherins were quite happy to see a Gryfindor hurt, while Alec's fellow Gryfindors looked rather worried.

"Well dear, please try to avoid trouble, will you? Now, I should fix you up, shouldn't I?" Ginny flicked her wand and Alec's bloody nose quickly cleared and he took his seat.

The entire time Ginny had been fondling over Alec, Vicki had been waiting, scowling over all the attention Alec had been getting, and how their mother had caused so many of the students to stare unblinkingly at the scene before them, straining to hear what had happened. "Hey mum, my bag split." Vicki said quietly to her mother, pulling out her ripped bag, "Can you fix it?" Vicki's bag was repaired and she took her seat next to Alec.

"What happened Malfoy? Did you point you wand the wrong way in charms?" A smirking Slytherin shot at Alec under his breath. 

"Just ignore him, he's not worth your breath," Vicki whispered to Alec.

It was going to be a long class. 


	2. Pumpkin Juice and Potion

Wolf and Fox  


Author's Note: Thanks everybody who reviewed. I do hope to keep writing and finish this story. To someone who reviewed: I just made up their names; I didn't get them from anywhere but my head. Oh yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer before, so here it is now: 

DISCLAIMER: The setting and some characters and objects belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not attempting to steal them. Please don't sue me. 

Chapter 2: Pumpkin Juice and Potion

Alec and Vicki strode into the Great Hall for lunch. They had finished their classes and were definitely ready for a break. Alec headed for Gryffindor table, and Vicki seated herself at Slytherin. Without realizing the same thing was going through their twin's mind, Alec and Vicki both noticed their pumpkin juice had a reddish color to it.

"Katie, do you notice anything weird about my juice?" Vicki questioned the Slytherin sitting next to her, who was busy chatting to her friend. 

"No, nothing." Katie said, barely looking.

"Oh well; it'll probably taste the same," Vicki said to herself, lifting the drink to take a swig.

At the Gryffindor table Alec was also pondering about his strange drink. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his glass.

Both drank deeply from their goblets. They choked. Vicki quickly set down her glass. It tasted horrible. Alec also set down his glass. He felt a strange prickling sensation. It was the same for Vicki. Both rose quickly and left the hall. 

"What are you doing?" Vicki said to Alec, wondering why he had also left the hall.

"My pumpkin juice-,"

"Mine too!" Vicki cut him off. "What's going on?!?"

Alec had a grim look on his face. "I've drank potion before, and it felt just like that. Someone's poisoned us, Vicki."

"Now, I wonder who that could have been." Said a quiet voice from behind them.

Alec and Vicki whirled around. Snape was standing there, smirking all over his ugly face.

"It was you!" Vicki said, scowling.

"What have you put in our drinks?" Alec growled, his fists clenched.

"You know, unregistered Animagus get in big trouble with the ministry." Snape said silkily.

"Are you saying," Alec whispered, "that we're Animagus?"

"Yeah, I am," Snape said back, "but I think I'll let you dangle for a while before I let the headmaster know, he's sure to be pretty upset."

"You evil scumbag!" shouted Alec, turning red. "Wait a minute." Alec stopped. "That potion is supposed to be really complicated. How could a dunce like you have managed it?"

Snape's grin turned to a scowl. "Easily, I assure you."

"Yeah, right," Alec scoffed. "Prove it."

"Alright, then. You just have to crouch down and close your eyes. Then imagine yourself turning into the animal you most look like and imagine yourself as. You'll see that I'm telling the truth. Cheerio, wimps." He left.

"We better go to the Forbidden Forest or something, in case he's telling the truth," Vicki said sadly.

"Good idea, let's go. Everyone's still eating," Alec said back.

They ran together out the huge double doors of the castle, down the stone steps and toward the Forbidden Forest. They reached the edge of the trees.

"Alright, let's do it." Alec said.

They both crouched down. 

"_The animal I most look like and imagine myself as?" _ Vicki thought. _"Red hair, quiet…a fox!"_

__

"An animal like me," Alec wondered. _"Let's think. I don't stand for teasing and I'll fight If I need to, a bit of a loner… I know, a wolf."_

Vicki thought about turning into a fox. She imagined her legs shortening, and sprouting ears and red fur. She was imagining so hard that she could almost feel her nose elongating and her eyes sharpening. But she was only imagining, it couldn't really be happening. She opened her eyes. For some reason she felt on extra alert. She turned toward Alec. "Great! We're not-…"

But instead of Alec standing there, it was a huge grey and brown animal. A wolf.

She looked at herself. She was covered in reddish fur. So she hadn't been imagining, the changing was real. 


End file.
